


Love of My Life

by istillloveyoufreddie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillloveyoufreddie/pseuds/istillloveyoufreddie
Summary: Freddie and Mary's love story. A LOT of emotional stuff...





	1. Doing Alright

**Author's Note:**

> How their story starts...

# Chapter 1: Doing Alright

Mary Austin kissed her mother and father goodbye and went off to work at Biba, the trendy fashion store a few streets away from her house. She was lucky to have gotten a job there, because if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have enough money to last her the week. Her parents, being deaf, had struggled previously to find well-paying jobs. They were poor and didn’t have enough money to give Mary, so Mary had to make the money herself. 

She wasn’t able to attend college because of how little money she had. Her life had been uneventful, and that includes her love life. The longest a relationship of hers had lasted was about a week. She found her partners uninteresting or rude. She started to come to a realization that she would grow old alone. 

When she arrived at Biba, she greeted her co-workers and got to work. The store was very busy that day and she and her friend Elena were scrambling to fill the cash registers and help out customers in different departments. During their lunch break, they went to the back of the store to smoke. 

“Mary, are you going to see that group performing at that bar tonight? I saw them once and they were pretty good.”

“Oh really? What’s the name of the band?” 

“I think it was called Smile.”

“Smile..I don’t think that I’ve seen them before...I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see them, right?” 

The two of them continued to talk until they were called back in. When Mary went back to her bedroom to get ready, she didn’t know what to expect at the club. She did her hair and makeup, just in case she met someone that she liked. When she walked into the bar, she walked towards the front of the crowd and started watching the band. She instantly recognized someone and felt very awkward. 

The guitarist, Brian, had gone out with her a few weeks before. She didn’t find him very exciting, and they weren’t in a serious relationship. Just a few pecks here and there, with a few nice dinner dates. He didn’t seem to see her, which calmed her down a little bit. The drummer was very handsome, with dirty blonde hair and a very pretty face. The lead singer didn’t strike her as very special, but she thought that his voice was decent. They played a few songs while Mary swayed to the music and Elena jumped up and down. 

“Isn’t that drummer cute?” she asked Mary. Mary nodded, even though she didn’t think that he was her type. 

The show finished and Mary and Elena went outside into the hallway. They were chatting about who-knows-what when Elena stopped in the middle of her sentence and peeked at whatever or whoever was behind Mary. Mary turned around and saw a man eyeing them. He had dark, long hair and was wearing very fashionable clothes. 

“Hello,” Mary said, wondering what the man wanted. “Do you need something?”

 

Freddie returned home later than usual and said hello to Kashmira, who was busy watching the TV and doing homework at the same time. 

“Farrokh! Where were you?” his father said, turning around from his armchair, looking very irritated. 

“It’s none of your business, really, and my name is Freddie now. Changed it legally last week.” His father’s mouth dropped open as Jer walked in, carrying some food for dinner. 

“Oh, hello Farr-Freddie,” his mother said, correcting herself as she sat down at the table. 

“You knew about this?” Mr. Bulsara asked, looking from Freddie to Jer.

“He told me a while ago,” Jer said calmly, beckoning Freddie to join her at the table.

“I’m terribly sorry, Mum, but I have plans tonight. Maybe tomorrow?” 

“Where are you going,” Kash called from the couch, before adding on, “Freddie?” 

“To watch some people play instruments,  **Kashmira.** ” He said goodbye one more time and went to his bedroom to quickly change into some new clothes he had bought. 

He walked down the narrow stairway and the sound of Smile’s music slowly started filling his ears. He was in the middle of the crowd, watching them perform. He liked the sound of their music, but he felt like something was missing. While he watched and listened, he started adding in stuff to the music that he thought would make it sound better in his head. He almost cringed when the lead singer, Tim, sang a flat note and continued to sing the rest of the verse that way. When the performance was done, he made his way out of the room and into the crowded hallway, mainly filled with college graduates and students. He remembered coming to this hall during his time in college, partying with his friends, even though most of the time he was just tagging along to catch a sight of the bands playing. 

He was about to leave when he noticed a very pretty girl enter the hallway with her friend. She was gorgeous, actually, her hair and makeup on point, and her clothing style was pristine. He really wanted to go over and talk to her, but since her friend was there, he thought that it would be too awkward and weird. To his horror, her friend caught sight of him staring at them, and the girl turned around to face him. 

“Hello,” she said, her voice soft. “Do you need something?” 

“N-no,” he answered shyly. He turned to walk away, but at the last minute, he said a little louder and more confidently, “I like your coat.”

Her friend smiled and said, “She works at Biba.”

“Thank you,” the girl said, looking at her friend as if to say, “What was that for?” 

“Biba, alright.” Freddie replied, finally walking away and trying to think of a time the next day when he had nothing going on, so he could shop at this Biba store that the girl worked at. 

 

Mary nervously looked around during her first shift, wondering if the man who she had met last night showed up. Elena walked up to her and held out a box full of shirts and coats.

“Here, we gotta put these on the shelves in the back, let’s go.” After Mary didn’t respond for a few seconds, she set the box down on the counter and snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Look, stop worrying about that bloke last night! This’ll take him off your mind and you’ll be able to actually get some work done, you little lovebird.” 

They were at the back when Mary heard a familiar voice. “I guess your friend wasn’t lying.” She turned around and gave a short smile. Elena grinned and slowly gave them their space. “Sorry if I seemed like a creep, I promise I’m not like that.”

Mary laughed, which made Freddie’s heart flutter. He was trying not to smile with his teeth showing, but he couldn’t help it this time. He closed his mouth almost instantly, expecting her to be grossed out.  _ Wow, Freddie, you’re such an idiot. You just blew your chance. Great job!  _ he thought to himself. But instead, to his surprise, Mary’s eyes brightened up.

“Your smile is beautiful,” she said kindly. “Why are you trying to hide it?” 

Freddie was touched and caught off guard at the same time. Nobody had ever really complimented his smile like that before. Usually when people saw his teeth, they were disgusted or had a nasty remark to say about it. He had gotten bullied his whole childhood by his classmates and some of his teachers. Once, he had begged his parents to let him see a dentist so he could “get fixed.” His mother refused and told him that there was nothing wrong with his teeth being a little bit different. 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling again, and Mary felt herself blush. “Just some assholes from my past decided that it was a good idea to pick on these.” He pointed at his teeth and rolled his eyes, which made Mary giggle again.

“Don’t mind them, they aren’t important,” she exclaimed, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Oh god, I’ve been talking with you for what, five minutes, and I haven’t even asked your name, how silly of me. I’m Freddie.”

“Hello Freddie, what a pleasure,” she said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “I’m Mary, Mary Austin.”

“What a lovely name, Mary.” After talking, Freddie went off towards the front of the store, asking Mary to come help him with something. “I was looking for you and I came across this coat, may I ask how much it is?”

“Oh, this is the women’s department, do you want me to show you to the men’s?”

“No, that’s fine, dear, I’m fully aware that this is the women’s section.”

“That’ll be fifteen dollars,” she said as she swooped on over to the cash register. 

“Oh fuck,” she heard him mutter. She knew that kind of voice, she was far too familiar with that situation. 

She leaned over the counter and whispered, “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it.” He looked up, shocked, and tried to insist that she shouldn’t do that. “I promise, it’s okay. I’ll pay for it.”

He finally gave in and let her do it. “But you know, now I really have to take you out to dinner,” he said, not taking no for an answer. 

“Okay,” she said, trying to keep her cool, but inside, she was jumping up and down with joy. 

  
  



	2. I Ask You To Be My Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie decides to find an engagement ring and Roger gets dragged along with him :)

Freddie had been sitting in the living room, the television playing some old rock and roll hits for some background noise. He had been doodling for the past hour, the side of his right hand covered in shiny, grey pencil lead smudges. Mary had been taking a long nap; she had been quite sick for the past few days. He was almost done with it when he heard the door open. Mary came out, looking very tired in her silk robe that he had bought for her. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but she still looked very pretty. He flipped over his notebook on his lap and rested his head on his hand.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Mary stood in front of the mirror and leaned closer, her eyebrows furrowing as she saw bags starting to form under her eyes. 

“A little better, but I look worse,” she said, rubbing her tired eyes. She started to undo her bun and asked, “What have you been doing here all this time? You haven’t made a sound.”

“Just a little drawing,” he answered, glancing down at the notebook. “And don’t be silly, you look lovely.” Mary smiled and let down her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders as she cuddled with their cats. After some silence, Freddie softly said, “How beautiful you are.”

Mary stopped playing for a second and sat down next to him on the couch. She kissed his cheek and pointed to the notebook.

“May I see?” Freddie jokingly hid it from her before turning it over, not knowing what she’d think of it. She gasped and picked it up. “Freddie, that’s beautiful...but what’s it for?” There were two lions next to a Q with a crown in it, with a big bird looming overhead. 

“I’ve been thinking about the band name..Smile’s too boring and too cliche, it doesn’t sound like a band that will last for long. I quite like the name Queen,” he said proudly.

“Well, you should show this to Deaky, Roger, and Brian, I’m sure they’d like it,” she said hopefully.

“Oh, well, I don’t know about that. But enough about this, I want to know...if I were to write a song for you...what would you like it to be about?”

Mary thought for a few seconds. “I don’t know what I would like it to be about, but it can be romantic and maybe a little bit sad, I feel like that would make a very good song.” 

“Alright, whatever you wish for,” Freddie said, before stopping and seeing that she had fallen asleep on his leg. He sighed and stroked her hair. He had big plans for the next day and he couldn’t wait. 

 

Queen (or Smile at the time) was hanging out at Roger’s flat while they worked on a couple of songs together. Freddie had proposed the idea of changing the band name and needless to say, all of them really didn’t like it. It didn’t phase him, obviously, and he kept on trying to convince them to change the name soon. Brian, in hopes that he would focus back on the music, said that they would think about it, and that seemed to do it for Freddie. Towards the end of the meeting, Brian and Deaky were headed out the door when Freddie pulled Roger aside. 

“Roger, dear, would you want to help me with something?” he asked, running his hand through his long hair.

“Yeah, Fred, what is it?” Roger asked as he lit his fourth cigarette. 

“It requires going to town, is that alright with you?” Roger nodded as smoke went in Freddie’s face, making him cough and fan it away. He leaned in and whispered, “I think I want to propose to Mary.”

Roger threw his hands up in the air. “That’s great news, Freddie!” He clapped him on the back and had a huge grin on his face. “So what do you want me for?”

“You already know, I want you to help me look for a bloody ring!” 

“What about this one?” Roger tiredly asked his friend as he rested his head on the glass case and pointed one of the rings inside of it. Freddie shook his head in disapproval. 

“No, it’s too big,” he said, running over to another glass case in the jewelry store. Roger looked at his watch and groaned.

“Fred, it’s been two hours, I’m sure she’d like any one you buy for her!” he pleaded, feeling his stomach growl. “I’m also starving, do you mind if I go across the street to that deli?” He stretched his arm out longingly and gave Freddie some very sad puppy dog eyes. Freddie waved his hand, gesturing that he could go. Roger gave a little bow and hurried out of the door. Freddie sighed and told himself that it needed to absolutely perfect. Roger came back a few minutes later, dining on a ham sandwich, while getting lettuce on the white carpet. When he reached Freddie, he saw him hovering over a ring box, a look of triumph on his face. He tapped him on the shoulder. “Did you find one?” Freddie slowly nodded and ran his hand over the glass, looking very proud of himself. He asked an employee to help him and they took it out of the case so he could pay for it. The ring had a very pretty jade stone on it, which Freddie adored. He bought it and practically skipped happily out of the door, Roger stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth as he tagged along. “Here, I’ll drive you back,” he said as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Freddie sat in the passenger seat, examining the small ring with bright eyes. “When are you going to do it?” 

“Soon, just you wait,” Freddie said as he put the ring back in the box and snapped it shut. They reached the apartment complex and they both climbed the winding staircase to Mary and Freddie’s floor. Freddie fumbled with his keys and tried to walk in calmly. Mary was cooking something in the kitchen; he could smell it from the doorway. He was about to walk to her when he realized that he was still holding the box in his hand. He quickly stuffed the box into his pocket, Roger shooting him a funny look. “Oh, be quiet,” he said quietly, trying not to smile. Roger waved him goodbye and shut the door. Mary turned around and set down the plate of food. 

“Hello, where were you?” she asked as she gave him a quick smooch.

“Band practice,” he said nonchalantly. “What are you making, my sweet?” 

“Just a nice Italian dinner for once,” she said, grabbing a breadstick and lightly hitting him on the head with it. He let out his contagious laugh and sank onto the couch.

“There you are, making a fancy Italian dinner, and I don’t even know how to use a fucking microwave,” he said, watching her shocked expression as he finished his sentence.

“Are you joking? About the microwave?” she asked, pointing to the microwave and collapsing into a fit of giggles. 

“That isn’t very nice,” he said as he climbed over the couch and grabbed her from around the waist, lifting her off of her feet. She tried to fight, but she was too busy laughing and her face was turning pink. Her heart gave a little jump when she thought she felt a hard, square lump in his right pocket. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: FREDDIE'S PROPOSAL!!! It'll be a good one, don't worry! Also, I know that the dates will be a little messed up, because he proposes to her in 1973 and Queen was formed in 1970, but whatever lol
> 
> also this is rly irrelevant but for some reason, i always picture lucy boynton as mary when i write these chapters and freddie in 1974-1975 years when i write...instead of lucy and rami together...idk why


	3. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie proposes to Mary <3

Mary woke up in the late morning, she guessed that Freddie had left the curtains open so they could wake up earlier. She felt around on his side of the bed, but he wasn’t there. Slowly, she wriggled out of the covers and looked out the window. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside, with not a cloud in sight. Mary slipped on her silk robe that Freddie had gotten for her for her birthday. She walked down the hallway to the living room, where Freddie was, sleeping on the couch. 

“Freddie?” He jerked awake and smiled at the sight of his love.

“Oh, it’s you, old faithful,” he grinned. 

“What are you doing out here?”

“Well, I woke up quite early and couldn’t fall back asleep, darling, I’ve just been so excited.”

Mary thought this was odd, because Freddie had never been so excited for Christmas like this before. Usually, they would have a nice Christmas breakfast, open the gifts, and go out for the day, and then everything went back to normal. But she didn’t mind. She wrapped a blanket around herself and snuggled up to him. 

“Shall we start opening the gifts?” asked Mary. She began to reach for one of the gifts under the tree that she had gotten for Freddie, but Freddie caught her arm.

“Wait just a moment, I’d like to give you your gift first,” he told her. Curiously, Mary tried to sneak a glance at what present he would take from under the tree, but instead, he made a mad dash for the bedroom. She heard him opening a drawer and running back. Out of breath, he pushed his hair out of his face and sat crossed-legged on the floor, holding out a medium-sized box to her. She slowly took it and opened it. Inside was another. She looked down at him, a little confused. Mary continued and opened up the other box. Again, there was a smaller box inside. She stopped and had a puzzled look on her face. “Go on, keep on going!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

She laughed, because of how jumpy he was. She kept on going until there was a small 3 inch tall box left. She suspected that it was the last one, but inside it, was a navy box. She opened it up and gasped. Inside, sat a beautiful jade ring, that sparkled in the sunlight. 

“Oh, Freddie!” she squealed. He took her hand and squeezed it. “Is-is..what...which hand do I put this on?” 

“Your left, wedding finger,” he said, smiling his toothy grin. She slipped it on and stared at it in awe. “Yes, darling, it’s what you think it is. Mary Austin, you are truly, the love of my life. I want to spend my entire lifetime with you. Will you marry me, Mary?”   
Mary was speechless for a few moments. Freddie looked into her eyes, his own sparkling. She tried to talk, but no sound came out. After a while, he started to look a little worried.

“Mary? Is something-” She cut him off by giving him a huge bear hug and tackling him, making him fall onto his back. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ll do it! I’ll marry you!” He gripped her arms and she would never forget the smile on his face. It was wider and happier than she had ever seen it. A tear fell from her face and he brushed it away. He planted a long kiss on her lips and took her left hand, holding it up for the cats to see. They cuddled for a few minutes and they both decided that it was the best Christmas. 

Later that afternoon, they both got dressed and prepared to go meet Freddie’s parents and the rest of the band for lunch. When they got there, Roger ruffled Fred’s hair and gave a quick hug to Mary. Laughing, the three of them went inside the home. Mary loved Jer and Bomi’s house and she adored seeing the pictures of young Freddie. His father was still very disapproving of his musical career, but his mother was supportive. They both loved Mary. After a little chatting and eating, Freddie grabbed a spoon and clinked it against his glass, indicating that he was making an announcement. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement.” Everyone stared at him, wondering what it could be. He winked at Mary and took her hand. “Mary and I…” He held up her hand, showing the ring. Everyone was shocked, but in a good way. People congratulated them endlessly and they both loved every second of it. Freddie had never seen her smile like that before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so fun to write :))


	4. The Wedding March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Mary go dress shopping and Freddie battles his feelings about his sexuality.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Mary asked, nervously staring down at her ring. “I mean, it just happened a few months ago..” 

“Darling, trust me, this will be one of the best days of your life and I’ll make sure of it,” Freddie said, gripping her hand and smiling at her. The chauffeur suddenly made a sharp turn and the two of them were lurched to the side. Mary spilled some of her wine onto her new dress that Freddie had bought for her a few days ago. “Oh, for Christ’s sake…” Freddie groaned. 

“It’s alright, I’ll get the stain out, it’s alright,” she said, trying to calm him down. She knew that he was very irritated at the moment, but she wanted to focus on the happy part of the day. 

“Oh, oh, it’s here, right there at that corner. No, too far-a little more to the left-no, right there. STOP!” Freddie was desperately trying to get the driver to pull over, but the driver kept on making the wrong turns. Finally, they decided to just jump out and walk to the store. 

He burst in and grabbed her hand to pull her along towards the dresses. They passed a few pretty ones but none of them really struck a cord until Mary felt him stop walking and she turned around to see what he was looking at. It was a beautiful and long sleeved dress with sparkling jewels on the top. Mary gasped and her eyes lit up. But then she noticed the price tag and sighed.

“Well, it’s a gorgeous dress, but look at the price! We can’t possibly afford that.” she said, disappointed. 

“Darling, we’ll find a way, don’t worry,” Freddie said, kissing her cheek. “Can we try this on?” he asked a salesperson. 

The employee took the dress and gave it to Mary, who slid into the narrow changing room. Freddie nervously sat down on a chair nearby and bit his nails. After about two minutes, he heard the curtain slide open. He looked up and gasped. Mary was stunning, her hands shyly tucked behind her back as she showed off the dress. 

“What do you think?” she asked timidly. She wasn’t used to wearing long dresses like these. 

“My god, what do I think? It’s beautiful and you’re beautiful in it,” he exclaimed, his eyes fixed on her. “Rog, get in here!” he called. Roger had been waiting for them on the bench outside, because he offered to drive them back. 

Roger came in, smoking, which earned him some dirty looks from the shopkeepers. “Bloody hell Mary, you look great!” 

“Thanks, Roger,” she said, blushing.

“Okay Roger, you can go outside, no flirting with my woman.”

“But you-” 

“Alright!” Mary said, not wanting an argument to break out. The boys gave up and Roger went back outside. “I’ll change out of this now,” she said, shooting a smile at Freddie as she went back into the changing room. Freddie leaned back and scanned around the room. He spotted a handsome customer with his fiance, who was eyeing him and looking him up and down. He felt his cheeks go hot and he looked away. “Okay,” he heard Mary say, “I’m ready.” He took her hand and hurried out of the store. “Woah..what’s the rush?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” he said, giving a sleeping Roger a kick in the shin. 

“Ow, don’t do that! Just tell me to wake up!” Roger grumbled, grabbing his car keys and limping to the car. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Mary whispered. 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 

Freddie had been invited by John Reid to attend a fancy opera and he couldn’t have been more ecstatic. He dressed in a very handsome suit and Mary dressed in a beautiful silver dress. Her hair had been straightened and her makeup was on point. Freddie showered her with love and affection as they stepped out of the limousine and took some pictures with excited fans. They entered the opera and took their seats. Freddie took her hand and his hand ran over the ring. He stopped and Mary thought that she saw his smile falter a little. 

“Freddie? Is something wrong?” He shook his head quickly and sighed. 

They sat quietly as the show started. The whole opera act was about a man and woman who fell madly in love as they grew older together. Then suddenly, the man has a change of heart and leaves her, heartbroken. By the time it ended, the whole audience was up on their feet, cheering, crying, and clapping. Mary loved it; she thought that it was entertaining and very pleasant to watch. Freddie had slowly risen from his chair and clapped, desperately trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Mary assumed that it was because of how emotional it was and she held onto his arm as they left. He wiped at his eyes with his black fingernails and hummed the closing song when they climbed back into the limo. Mary fell asleep on his shoulder on the way home and only woke up when Freddie almost carried her out of the car. He lay her on the bed and took off her heels. She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired. 

“Come backkkk,” she whispered, sounding sweet and exhausted, protesting against his warmth leaving her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be next to you soon,” he said, slipping off his shirt and hurrying to the bathroom. 

And Freddie cried. He cried, but tried to do it silently. When he came back out, he looked like everything was fine. 

 

_ Inside my heart is breaking, my makeup may be flaking, but my smile still stays on.  _

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Freddie asked, very irritated. John shook his head and Roger almost snapped his drumstick. “Why is the sound so crappy?” He wasn’t lying; the soundcheck was off to a rocky start because the microphones weren’t properly working. The music’s volume kept on getting louder and softer at some points, and nobody knew what was going on. Freddie had to restrain himself from kicking over the piano seat. He was incredibly stressed out and wasn’t his usual self. The rest of the band hopelessly looked on, knowing that they couldn’t calm him down. 

The last straw for him was when his voice kept cracking. “FUCK!!!” he yelled, storming off to his dressing room and locking the door. Roger scratched his head and John let out a big breath. Brian saw Mary walking towards them, looking confused and anxious.

“What’s wrong with Freddie?” 

“What’d he do?” John asked, staring off into the long hallway that his friend disappeared into.

“He just ran past me down there and slammed the dressing room door.” she said in a wobbly and concerned voice.

The band pleaded with Mary to go and talk with him. She agreed and slowly made her way to the wooden door. She pressed her ear against it and tried to listen to whatever was going on in there. Nothing. She knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?” Freddie asked, sounding like he really didn’t want to be bothered. 

“It’s me,” Mary said, crossing her fingers. The door opened a crack and Mary could see one of his eyes staring at her. 

“Mary, darling, I’m sorry, but I can’t deal with anything right now.” 

“Let me in, talk to me about it!” 

“No, not now.” 

“Freddie, I-” BANG. He shut the door and Mary ran onto the stage, shaken by the fact that her face had almost been hit by the door. “He’s really pissed off, we should give him his space,” she said quietly. 

 

Mary was sitting on the bench outside, reading her new book as she waited for the band to finish up. She heard someone come out and sit next to her. She looked up from her page and shyly smiled. Freddie was sitting next to her, a little yellow flower in his hand. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking,” he said, his apology seeming very heartfelt and real. He tucked the flower behind her ear and she gave him a very big smile. 

“I forgive you, Mr. Mercury,” she exclaimed, closing her book and kissing him. They didn’t speak of it again, although she did wonder what he was doing in the dressing room, all alone. “Love you.”

“I...love you too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is when freddie writes love of my life, it's very emotional so strap in


	5. This Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie writes Love of My Life and gets emotional in the process...featuring a funny scene with the band at the beginning :))

“I’m in love with my car…” Brian said, scoffing and looking at Roger, very amused.

“Yeah,” Roger replied, looking back and forth between Deaky and Brian, wondering what was so bad about his song.

“W-we’re just saying...it’s just not strong enough,” Deaky quietly said, while Brian nodded, a grin forming on his lips.

“Are you joking? Did you read the lyrics?” Roger fumed, holding up the piece of paper with all of the words scribbled on it. 

“It was really hard to,” Deaky smirked. “I mean, you write like a seven year old, Rog.” 

Freddie came downstairs to the sight of his bandmates on the verge of fighting with each other. Roger was angrily tossing his bacon around with the spatula, Brian was rolling his eyes at every cocky remark Roger was making, and Deaky kept on making jokes about Roger’s car song, not helping the situation. He watched from the door, silently laughing as he saw Roger got redder in the face.

“Is that strong enough?” Roger growled as he picked up the hot bacon and threw it at Brian, a vegetarian. 

“Oy! Don’t do that!” Brian groaned, wiping the bacon grease off his shirt. 

Roger swiped all the dishes and food that was on the counter onto the floor. Freddie finally emerged from the door and started scolding Roger.

“Roger, darling, what on earth are you doing? You just broke three plates and wasted all the food we had!” 

Roger crossed his arms and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“That’s better, now how about you, Brian, and Deaky go out to the store and get some groceries. Great exercise,” Freddie said as he slowly started walking away.

“But what about you?” Deaky asked, as he ate the leftover bacon. 

“I’ve got more important things to attend to, dears,” he said vaguely. He left the room before any of them could ask him anything else. He went outside to the front of the farm and smoked for a bit. The truth was, he actually did have some important things to do, but he also really wanted some privacy. He went back upstairs to his bedroom and sat down at the piano. Back at home, he had asked Mary if she wanted him to write a song for her. She had shrugged and said that if it was a romantic song, she would think it would be lovely if it had a bit of sadness to it. 

He looked out of his window and saw the three boys going to the car, kicking each other as they made their way to the vehicle. He sighed in relief and went to his bedside drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled out the folded up piece of paper that was under a few of his books. He unfolded it and set it on the piano. He had only written a few sentences and wished to finish it that day. 

_ Love of my life, you’ve hurt me. You’ve broken my heart, and now you leave me. Love of my life, can’t you see? Bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me because you don’t know what it means to me.  _

 

That was all he had so far. He played some of the notes on the piano and smiled at the thought of her reacting to it. He picked up the pencil and started writing more. 

 

_ Love of my life, don’t leave me. _

 

Oh.

 

He leaned back and felt his hand shaking a little. After a long time, he felt as though he had most of it done. Just a few more sentences…

 

_ You will remember, when this is blown over and everything's all by the way. When I grow older _

 

He stopped and could feel his lip quivering. His eyes were getting quite misty too. His hand was shaking as he wrote down the last few words of the verse.

 

_ I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you.  _

_ I still love you. _

 

Freddie took in a big, shaky breath and put a shaking hand over his mouth as he tried to cover a messy sob. He didn’t know why he was so emotional. He scribbled down some more notes and looked out the window.

“Now that’s really good,” he said tearfully, staring at the piece of paper. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan attacks Mary after a special concert, Roger and Freddie find her in the street, and she's taken to the hospital.

 

It was the day of one of Queen’s concerts and Freddie was jumping up and down, loosening up his muscles, and humming his songs over and over again. The rest of the band members were also nervous, even though they’d been performing for a while now. 

“Okay everyone, here’s what you all have been waiting for! Please welcome..Queen!”

Everyone backstage heard the cheers of the crowd. Roger, John, and Brian smiled and were ready as ever. Freddie was starting towards the curtain when he sort of froze up. Mary gave him a little peck on the cheek and it gave him his confidence back. He strutted onto the stage and blew kisses to the crowd. After a few songs, Freddie handed Brian a sheet of paper and whispered to Roger and John to go backstage to Mary. Mary was a little confused; she was expecting to hear music, but she just heard Freddie’s whispers. 

Roger and John came around and led her to face Freddie’s piano. She was still backstage, but Freddie was able to see her. She was even more shocked when Freddie said to the audience, “Beautiful people...I’ve got something planned for you today. This is something..a little bit different, alright? This song is dedicated to my beautiful girl, Mary.” 

He looked straight at Mary and sat down on the piano seat. He began to play and sing. Mary hadn’t heard anything more beautiful. She covered her mouth and her eyes were wide with awe. As the song finished and he played the flourish, he smiled his toothy grin. The crowd went wild. Mary quickly rushed onto the stage and whispered, “I love you so much.” Freddie kissed her and the band continued on. 

Paul had asked Mary to quickly go to the store near to the performance so she could fetch some liquor and drinks. She rolled her eyes as she walked back. Paul didn’t seem to care about any of the members and he was very arrogant and rude to certain people. She was about to cross the street when a girl wearing a Queen shirt ran up to Mary. Mary thought that she was another fangirl who wanted to get a picture and who wanted her to give Freddie a message. But in just a second, the fan punched her hard in the face.

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM FREDDIE!” she screamed as she gave Mary one final blow to the face. Mary heard the girl scream something about him being the only one for her and Mary felt warm liquid dripping onto her hand. And to her utmost horror, she could feel cold fingers ripping the ring off of her hand. 

 

“Where is Mary? She should be back by now.” Paul complained, lighting his cigarette and shaking his head.

“What do you mean? Where is she?” Freddie asked, slipping a clean shirt on. 

“I sent her to get us some drinks - to celebrate,” Paul replied cooley. 

“Paul, you’re such a douche, why’d you send my girlfriend out? Couldn’t you have dragged yourself out there?” Paul didn’t say anything and continued to smoke. Freddie shook his head and eyed Roger. “Rog, wanna come?” 

“Sure, whatever you want, Fred,” Roger said, mimicking Paul a little bit. 

They walked out of the room, smirking. Brian turned his back and pretended to be tuning his guitar and hide his smile. John started to laugh and coughed a little too loudly in order to cover it up. Paul had enough and wandered over to the other side of the room. 

Roger and Freddie were walking around, giggling over a remark Roger had made about Paul, when Roger almost fell on Freddie. Freddie pushed him upright.

“What was that about, Roger? Has that beer already gone to your head?” 

Roger shook his head and yawned. 

“I think somebody probably dropped a bottle.”

“Yeah, probably-” Freddie paused. They were about to turn the corner when he noticed that there was a cheap supermarket plastic bag with a bunch of drinks spilling. “Oh no, oh dear god.” He turned the corner and let of a shrill shriek. Mary was sitting upright, her head slanted to her shoulder, which probably meant that she was unconscious. Her face was already swelling up and she looked terrible. Roger came running around the corner and yelled bloody murder when he saw Mary. They both were crouching over her. Freddie was cradling her in his arms, on the verge of tears. 

“Fred, lemme get a look at her head.” 

He gingerly held Mary’s head up and shuddered when he saw blood in her blonde hair. 

“Shit.”

“What do we do? What do we fucking do??” Freddie moaned. 

“I-I’m trying to think!” 

“You’re a doctor for Christ’s sake!” Freddie shouted. 

“Have you forgotten that I’m really drunk?? And for the last time, I was almost a dentist, not a doctor!”

“Oh, right.” 

If the situation was any different, Freddie would’ve laughed at their inside joke with the band. But now was not the time. Wiping the sweat from his head, he picked her up and carried her cradle-style. When he got too tired, Roger pitched in and they took her arms and legs. 

They finally arrived at the back entrance and Roger threw open the door. Freddie started wailing for help and Roger was screaming his head off. People were looking out of their dressing rooms and they could see the band’s dressing room just a few doors ahead. Roger kicked at the door with his foot and they burst in, panting. 

“GET US SOME HELP GODDAMMIT!” Freddie yelled. 

Everyone started to pitch in and they got her onto the couch. Her left eye was now swelling to the size of a small fruit. The rest of the band members were off in another corner of the room trying to comfort Freddie and reassure him. The medics came over and Freddie stood up. 

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Ms. Austin’s eye is badly swelled up and her nose seems to be broken, and two of her teeth were almost knocked out. I’m sorry, I don’t know any good news. She is breathing fine, but I’m worried about how hard she hit the ground. She has a pretty serious head wound. We will be transporting her to the hospital.” 

Freddie nodded and he felt John’s hand on his shoulder.

“She’s going to be okay soon,” he said. “It’s a good thing that you and Roger found her, do you know how cold it was out there?”

Freddie knew that Deacy was trying to look on the bright side, but he couldn’t even see the bright side clearly. Soon, they got Mary on a stretcher and got her into the ambulance. They allowed Freddie to ride with them, and the rest of his friends were crammed into one of the cars trailing the ambulance to the hospital. He held Mary’s hand throughout the entire ride and hated to let go when they arrived. 

They all sat in the waiting room for what seemed like eternity. Freddie felt Brian exclaim excitedly, “Look, there’s a doctor heading our way!” 

Freddie was ready to stand up, but then they heard a faint beeping and the sound of nurses running. The doctor turned around and sprinted back down the hall. Freddie stared at the once-again empty hallway and a sinking feeling was in his stomach. 

“Freddie, it’s been ages. You should really get some sleep.” said Brian drowsely. 

They had been provided with blankets and John was fast asleep. Roger had been in the bathroom, most likely getting sick from all the drinks he had had. Freddie was the worst looking of them all. His jacket and clean shirt were now stained with some of Mary’s blood from her head. His eyes were red and he barely made a sound. He felt completely and utterly alone in the cold waiting room. 


	7. You've Captured My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Freddie reunite, but something goes terribly wrong in the process, delaying their much needed reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short oof

Roger, Brian, and Deaky arrived at the hospital, finding Freddie asleep in the waiting room chair. He looked horrible, his eyes with dark circles under them and his eyeliner marks on his cheeks. Deaky slowly shook him awake and he looked around, disgruntled. The three of them sat next to him and tried to cheer him up. Roger handed him a paper bag, hopeful that he would smile again.

“We got you a croissant, chocolate chip..your favorite,” he said, as Freddie looked at him with his sad eyes and peeked inside the bag. 

“Thank you all, it...it means a lot,” Freddie sighed, setting the bag aside and rubbing his eyes. 

“Would you like us to stay with you?” Brian asked, not wanting to leave him all by himself again.

Freddie nodded, his eyes brimming with tears as he gripped Deaky’s hand. John felt his hand trembling slightly and felt his heart sink a little. They sat together for a while, quietly comforting him. After a few minutes, a nurse came by and said that they could see Mary, but it wasn’t a very pretty sight. The band decided to give Freddie and Mary their privacy. Freddie made his way to the hospital room and pushed open the door. He stopped as he saw Mary in the bed, writhing in pain and crying. She stopped for a second when she saw him and then continued. 

“My darling, I’m so sorry,” he said, pulling over a chair and gazing at her with concerned eyes. 

“It hurts everywhere, it hurts,” she groaned, her pillow wet with tears. 

“I know, I know,” he whimpered, biting his lip as he stood up again. He slowly climbed into the bed next to her and put his hand on her waist. 

“No, you don’t even know, it hurts so m-m-m-mmm-uuuch…” she tried to say, but something stopped her and she started to violently seize in his arms. He held in a scream and jumped off of the bed, pushing her over onto her back. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and her limbs were shaking uncontrollably. He ran outside and screamed at the nurses to come help. When they came into the room, she hadn’t stopped. They pushed Freddie out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door. The band hurried towards him and he buried his face in their arms, breaking down. 


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary recovers, but some more sadness will be on its way soon...

Freddie hated it, he hated being vulnerable and weak in front of his friends. They were all huddled in the waiting room, Roger’s head resting on Freddie’s shoulders, Brian’s arms around his friends, Deaky had fallen asleep in Fred’s lap, and Freddie was the worst looking of them all. His pale body was slouched in the chair, his eyes staring at the wall opposite from them. After his girlfriend almost died in his arms, he had been on the brink of a breakdown all day. She had gone into surgery for her head, because the doctors speculated that the incident had affected her brain when she hit the ground. It was the worst feeling for Freddie, knowing that she could have been dead. He had cried for an hour, hiding his face in his hands and in his friends’ arms. He felt so loved by his best friends, but so lonely without his love. He didn’t know what to do at all if she didn’t get better.

 

There was already so much bad luck around everyone. For a long time, the lights in the hospital had been flickering and flashing very badly. Mary had woken up and had a seizure caused by the flashing lights above her. She was whisked away and was apparently awake, but very tired. Right when the doctor arrived, Freddie jumped up and almost rammed into him.

“What’s the news? Is she stable?” he asked nervously.

“Sir, please calm down just a little bit,” the doctor replied, which didn’t help at all.

“Calm down? How do you expect me to do that when the last time you tried to talk to me, my damn girlfriend had a fucking seizure!” 

“I understand your concern, but I can assure you that Ms. Austin is fine,” the doctor said. 

Roger, Brian, and John had been standing right next to Freddie, holding him back, in case he was delivered some bad news. They all let out a sigh of relief and they patted him on the back.

“Mary’s going to be okay!” Roger said, smiling. 

“C-can we see her?” John asked shyly.

“Yes, but one at a time,” the doctor said. “If one of you would follow me.”

Freddie, obviously, went first. The doctor opened the door and Freddie looked around the small room. He saw two chairs, flowers, and a lot of machines that scared him. And to his right was Mary, almost asleep in the white hospital bed. He hurried to her side and pulled over a chair.

“Darling, how are you feeling?” 

A tear slowly dripped from her eye and he brushed it away.

“I think...that...they took..my ring away,” she said sadly. “I know how much you spent on it and it was so beautiful, I don’t know where it is,” she continued. 

“Do you mean this?” Freddie slipped the slightly scratched ring onto her finger and she gasped, her tired eyes widening in shock.

“B-b-but...was..wasn’t it..” she couldn’t finish as she stared at her finger.

“Oh, Mary, my friends spent ages looking for it, but guess what? One of them found it, near the corner.” 

“Thank goodness,” she breathed. “How..how do I look, all battered and bruised like this?”

“Beautiful,” Freddie said immediately. 

“You don’t have to lie,” Mary said as she laughed faintly. 

“I’m really not,” Freddie said as he started to laugh too. “Don’t ever think for one second that you aren’t beautiful.” 

 

Mary had been discharged from the hospital and Freddie was spending all of this time with her, caring for her while she rested in bed. One night, the two of them were snuggled up to one another when Freddie felt Mary give a good kick to his leg. He assumed that he had been snoring; he did that a lot and she would kick him pretty roughly to make sure that he stopped. But a few seconds later, he heard a whimper come from her. He rolled over and as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw that her eyes were closed, but her face was scrunched up in worry. He gently patted her arm in an effort to wake her, but she continued to softly groan and kick. Finally, he shook her awake. 

“Get off of me!” she gasped, before realizing that it was only Freddie with her. “Oh, oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“What happened? What’s wrong?” He asked, switching on the lamp. 

“I-I think I just had a nightmare, that’s all,” she said, pulling the covers up to her head. “I was getting attacked..again and again.” 

“Just stay there, dear, I’ll make it better.” Freddie slipped out of bed and went to Mary’s side of the bed, where his piano was. He played some random keys to tease her. She flipped over and rested her head on her hand. “...love of my life, you’ve hurt me…” he sang. She smiled and continued to watch as he sang. “...when I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you..how I still love you…”

“Do you promise?” she interrupted, sitting up. He paused and sat next to her again. 

“Darling, do you see this?” He pointed to her ring finger, with her sparkling ring sitting on it. She nodded. “Promise to never take it off, just like I promise to be there for you forever.” 

“I promise,” she said, stretching her arms out for a hug. He flopped onto his back and they hugged for a few seconds. She yawned and eventually fell asleep in his arms. 

 


	9. Don't Take It Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Mary break up. It's sad. Strap in.

It had been three years since Queen released Love of My Life. Freddie had gotten back from a concert and wanted to show it on TV to Mary. He sat her down in the living room and they both watched the concert. When Love of My Life came on, Mary was looking very sad.  
“Mary, darling, are you okay?” He paused the television and turned to her.  
She shook her head and sat down on the floor, cross legged, just like Freddie had done when he proposed to her on Christmas Day. She took his hands and looked him straight into his beautiful, brown eyes.  
“Freddie...are you...with another woman? You’ve been so distant lately and I feel like you’re hiding something.” He stared straight back and then looked away. She took his face in her hands and their eyes met. His eyes were still beautiful and brown, but there were tears. “What’s wrong? Is it me?”  
“No, it’s me.” He stared down at his feet and whispered, “I think I’m bisexual.”  
Mary released his hands and stood up.  
“Freddie, no, I think you’re gay. I’ve had a feeling about it for a long time, but I pushed them aside.” Her voice trailed off.  
She waited, hoping that he would say something to break the silence. He just hung his head. Mary stood up and looked out the dark window, barely keeping herself together. She breathed in some shaky breaths and her right hand slowly crept down to her ring finger. She slowly pulled the ring off and looked down at it.  
“No, don’t take it off, you promised me that you’d never take it off,” he said, standing in front of her, his eyes watering like mad.  
“What do you want from me?” she asked, biting her lip.  
“I want you in my life,” he said, knowing that it was the complete truth.  
“Why?” Mary asked sadly.  
“We believe in each other and that’s everything. Please,” he pleaded.  
“I really love you Freddie, I just need some time,” she said, tears gushing down her face as she sat down on the floor again, holding the ring up to her cheek.  
His hand went to his mouth as he tried to hold all his feelings back. But he had done this for too long and it was too much. Barely holding it together, he went into the bedroom and didn’t come out for a long time. Mary was left alone in the living room, quietly crying on her knees. Since the TV wasn’t playing and she couldn’t bear to listen to Freddie’s sobs in the bedroom, she pressed play. 

Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me  
_______________________________________________________ She sat there, rocking back and forth, closing her eyes and listening to his beautiful voice. She looked down at her finger where her ring was. All the memories from their relationship came flooding back. She shut her eyes again until she heard the door open.  
Freddie stood there, looking miserable and full of sorrow. There were light mascara marks running down his cheeks and his shoulders were slightly shaking.  
“Oh..Freddie…” She jumped up and hugged him like it was the last time. They both buried their heads in each other’s shoulders and Mary could feel her blouse getting wet.  
“It’s my fault,” he said, his voice muffled. “Not yours.”  
“No, it’s not. It’s who you are.” She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him.  
They broke away and he gripped her shoulders.  
“But Mary, you do know that I love you so much and I’ll never stop,” Freddie said, a hint of desperation in his voice.  
“I know, I do too. I just don’t want you to get hurt because..people can be so cruel. And it’s not fair.”  
They both listened to the TV as the song wrapped up. 

Hurry back, hurry back, please bring it back home to me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Ooh, ooh

“I still love you, Mary.”


	10. Don't Take It Away From Me (scrap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda the alternate version of the previous chapter, where they broke up. I liked the other version waayyy better but i guess this one is ok :) It's very short too

It was right after Mary had asked Freddie what was going on and he had told her the truth. They spent a few minutes away from each other. Mary sitting in the living room, crushed, and Freddie in the bedroom, crying his heart out. He didn’t know why he was so sad, it wasn’t a bad breakup, because they would continue to be friends and be in each other’s lives. He started to think about all the fond memories of them together. Their first date, her seeing him perform for the first time, meeting her parents, that amazing Christmas morning when he proposed, and when they reunited after touring. He could feel his heart breaking when he heard Mary take a deep, shuddering breath from outside. He was sitting on the end of the bed and he sat facing a mirror. It was a familiar scene. He looked at himself and he saw himself the most broken he had ever been. He realized that his eyes were very pink and his hair was sticking to his face. It was a very sad sight. He looked over at their bedside table and saw the picture of them together on Christmas that Deaky had taken.   
Mary worked up the courage to stand up and go over to the door. She heard silence there for a few seconds, and then a few sniffles. She closed her eyes and pushed the door open. When she opened them, she almost started crying again. Freddie was holding the portrait of them in one hand and his other hand was over his eyes. He didn’t notice her at first until he felt weight next to him.   
“You know, we’ll still be best friends, so you can stop crying, okay?” Mary tried to reassure him. That just made him more upset.   
“No, I can’t stop, because I know that I’ll never find someone like you ever again. You’re still the love of my life and nobody will get in the way of that. I’m just bawling like a baby because I almost lost you.”   
“Freddie, you’ll never lose me,” Mary said as she squeezed his almost shaking hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as she felt him gently squeeze her hand three times. “I love you too,” she said, kissing him on the cheek as he pulled her into a hug. They lay on the bed together, in a tight hug, not letting go until Mary fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Hold Out Your Hand, Friends Will Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and the rest of the band find out what happened with Freddie and Mary ( a little bit of Froger here!)

Freddie was late to the studio, once again. Deaky had been playing some random chords on his bass, while Brian and Roger sat on the couch, bored out of their minds. It was about an hour until Freddie finally turned up at the studio, looking very downcast and disheveled. Nobody realized that anything was wrong until halfway through the recording session, when Freddie just wasn’t being his normal self at all. He was singing the lyrics, but he was almost robotic, with no emotion. When they were recording one of Brian’s new songs, Roger stopped playing the drums. John and Brian were confused, until their eyes went to Roger’s concerned face. Freddie had stopped too, biting his lip at the piano and hiding his eyes.   
“Hey, Fred, are you alright there?” Roger asked, setting down his drumsticks and standing up from his drum set. Freddie shook his head and walked quickly to the couch, the rest of the band following him. John sat on his left, eyeing Freddie out of the corner of his eye.   
“What is it?” Brian asked, trying not to sound too nosy. Freddie sighed and put his hand over his eyes.   
“Mary and I...we...we’ve decided to end our relationship, as of yesterday..” he said softly. John gasped a little and Roger looked at Brian with a panicked look on his face.   
“Why?” Roger regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. “Wait, you don’t have to answer that, I’m sorry, Fred.”   
Freddie waved his hand and said, “No, I suppose I should tell you all, I mean...you are my family, every single one of you.” His voice was stony and empty, but he also sounded like he wanted to cry. “I told her that I was bisexual.”  
He expected them to be appalled, but all of them said that they didn’t care who he liked and what his sexuality was.  
“You know that you can come to us whenever you want to talk, do you hear me?” Brian asked him, putting an arm around his friend.  
“I know.”

The whole day had been terrible for him. He was struggling to get through the day without feeling any sadness. The band had tried to help him, but not a lot was working. Roger was about to go to his flat when he decided to stay behind. Freddie was sitting on the piano seat, staring at the piece of paper on the little stand. Roger made his way over and put his hand on Freddie’s shoulder.   
“I’m here, Freddie…” Freddie nodded slowly and felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He turned around to face him and stood up. He pulled him into a tight hug and buried his face in Roger’s shirt. Roger rubbed his back as he held his broken friend. After a while, they pulled away and Freddie gave him a small smile.   
“Thank you,” was all he could say without tearing up again. Roger nodded and they walked out of the studio together, their arms around each other.


	12. I Will Be There At Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary has a failed date and goes to Freddie for help. TRIGGER WARNING!

Freddie looked out of the window nervously. He was about to go to dinner with Paul and his friends when he got a phone call from Mary. She sounded very distressed and upset. Despite Paul’s protests, he canceled the dinner and he was now waiting on Mary to come to his place. At last, he saw her silhouette walking towards his home. He opened the door and noticed that she was visibly distraught, with her hands shaking and her mascara tear tracks.   
“My darling, what’s wrong? What do you need?”   
“I-”   
She couldn’t finish and a sob escaped her. Freddie pulled her to his chest and she found great comfort in his arms. She let it all flow out of her, pouring out all her emotions in his warm chest. He stood with her, rubbing her back the whole time. Finally, she gulped in some air and walked to the couch. She hid her face in her hands as she sat down.   
“Oh, Mary, please, let me see your beautiful face.”  
“No,” she said, her voice muffled.  
“Please?” She gave in and took them off of her face. Freddie gasped as he saw the redness on her cheek and the already forming bruise. “H-how did you get that?” he asked frantically, running to the kitchen to grab some ice.   
“My date for tonight did it,” she answered, very quietly.   
“Why would he do that to you?” Freddie asked, his eyebrows furrowing.  
“He took me to his apartment and wanted to have sex with me...I said no and he tried…” She wasn’t able to finish the sentence and pulled her coat up to her chest.   
“Darling, I need you to tell me everything,” he said, but he already had an expectation of what she was about to say.  
“He tried to r-rape me,” she finished, biting her lip and pressing the ice to her cheek. “I pushed him off of me and he hit me.”  
Freddie’s hand flew to his mouth and he wrapped his arms around Mary. She stared straight ahead, not moving; he wondered what she was thinking at the moment.   
“Do you want to stay with me for the night?” he asked, looking down at her. She nodded and sat up.   
It had been a long time since they had been together like this. She looked at him and he looked back at her. His eyes were so big and beautiful. Before she knew it, their lips were together and they didn’t pull away from each other. They both kissed one another like they would never stop. She ran her hand down his body and down to his legs. She suddenly paused and broke away. He was totally soft. Freddie’s cheeks were burning and Mary veins were flowing with embarrassment. She felt so stupid and felt her brain screaming at her. He brushed the hair out of her face and sighed.  
“Mary, I’m so sorry, I-”   
“No, it’s my fault, you did nothing wrong.” She bit her lip and said, “I was stupid and I shouldn’t have done that.”   
He took her hand. “You’re still the love of my life,” he said, his voice cracking a little bit at the end.   
“As you are mine,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. Freddie smiled and kissed her back. He offered to set up the couch to substitute for a bed, but she told him that she would like the comfort of having somebody else there. So they fell asleep in Freddie’s bed. Or, Freddie fell asleep. Everything went fine until about 2 in the morning.   
Mary hadn’t really gone to sleep. She had shut her eyes for a long period of time, but hadn’t actually been able to drift off into blissful oblivion. The memories of the night kept haunting her. She hadn’t told Freddie the entire story. She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She sat on the cold toilet seat, only in her tank top and underwear. She took off her top and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her date had called her fat and ugly, opening up a lot of old wounds. In middle school and high school she had dealt with eating disorders and her weight. She opened the toilet seat and stuck her two fingers into her throat and pushed them back.  
Freddie had been sound asleep until he heard retching coming from the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and knocked on the door.   
“Mary, dear, are you alright?” He didn’t hear anything except for heavy panting and the toilet flushing. He opened the door and fell to his knees. Mary was sitting against the bathtub, crying, in her bra and holding her knees close to her chest. He took her head in his hands and looked into her eyes. “Darling, what’s causing you to do this to yourself?” he asked, his face etched with worry.  
“Freddie, you don’t have to try anymore, I know I’m just an annoying ex-girlfriend who keeps on bothering you. You’re so kind for putting up with my crap. I don’t deserve you, you deserve much better than this.” She pointed to herself and her voice was coated with self disgust. These words made his heart break. He swiped at his eyes when he felt some tears almost spill. Mary scooched up to him and she forgot about herself completely in that moment. “Oh, no, I don’t want you to cry, Freddie! I’m sorry, that was so selfish of me. I’m sorry.”   
He didn’t say anything, because he couldn’t think of anything to say without him starting to cry too. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Her salty tears started soaking through his shirt and they sat on the floor, holding each other for a long time.   
“You’re perfect, Mary.” He whispered, even though she had fallen asleep on him. He slowly picked her up and carried her to the bed. She looked very peaceful but exhausted. He kissed her forehead and he swore that he could see a little smile form on her lips in the dark.


	13. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary reunites with Freddie in Munich and tries to convince him to come home (borhap inspired scene)

Freddie was exhausted from the day at the studio, falling asleep on the couch for a few hours. Paul had gone out to the club with his friends, again, leaving Freddie alone at the big house. He hadn’t been feeling well for the past few days; he figured that it was because of his constant partying and a lack of sleep. He had drifted in and out of sleep when he heard somebody rapping at the large windows. He opened his eyes and as his vision focused, he could see short, blonde hair, and a worried face staring at him.   
“Mary,” he breathed, rising from the couch and walking to the door. He opened it and Mary threw herself into his arms.   
“Oh, Freddie, you’re alright,” she said, very relieved.  
“Of course I am, why did you think otherwise?” he asked, taking her hands.  
“I kept on trying to call you, but Paul said you weren’t well and that you were too busy!”  
“What?”   
“Freddie, do you know about Live Aid?”  
“What’s Live Aid?”  
Mary’s face fell.  
“Paul didn’t tell you?”   
“H-he didn’t tell me anything.” Freddie started to feel angry. Why hadn’t Paul told him anything? He’d wanted to call Mary for so long, but Paul always distracted him with his new friends and pulling him away from the phone.  
“Please Freddie, come back home.” Mary begged, looking around his new house. She could see white powder on the coffee table and a lot of alcoholic drinks on the tables.   
“Why don’t you come stay here for a while? I could really use some of your company,” Freddie said, hoping for her to say yes.  
“Freddie...I’m pregnant.”  
He let go of her hands and stared at her.   
“How could you?” he asked, his voice quiet. Mary’s mouth dropped open and she looked very shocked.  
“How could I? Freddie, this has nothing to do with you!” She pulled on her coat and went back out the door, almost bumping into Paul and his group. “O-oh, hello Paul.”   
“Mary! What a lovely surprise, you coming all this way. Freddie, come say hello to your guests! I’ve been telling them about you all night, they’re dying to meet you!”   
Freddie ignored him and ran out the door, pushing him aside as he chased after Mary, who was getting into the taxi. He stopped the door from closing and looked down at her in the rain.  
“Mary, I’m sorry, I’m happy for you.” He felt a lump in his throat. “Truly, I am.”   
She nodded and tucked her wet hair behind her ear. “Freddie, please, you have to come home. Please.”  
“I want to, I really do. It’s just that I’m frightened.” It slightly made Freddie uncomfortable to talk to people like this, to tell about how he truly felt. He rarely admitted stuff like this to anyone.  
“Freddie, you don’t need to be. Because no matter what, you are loved. By me, Deaky, Roger, Brian. And these people…” she gestured towards the house, “...they don’t care about you! Paul doesn’t care about you. So please, come home.”   
“Home,” Freddie whispered. “Goodbye, my love, I’ll see you soon.” He shut the taxi door and watched as her taxi drove off. He heard the door open and Paul call out to him.   
“Freddie, come back inside. You’re soaking wet and it’s very rude to your guests.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me about Live Aid,” Freddie fumed. He didn’t even care that he was dripping from head to toe in rain, he just wanted an answer.  
“I-I did, I did tell you! You just forgot. You’re always forgetting things!”   
“BULLSHIT!” Freddie shouted. “I want you out of my life, so go with your friends and get out of my HOUSE.”   
“Freddie, you can’t do that, we need each other,” Paul said desperately.  
“No, I don’t need you. I need my friends, I need Mary. I need anyone but you. So leave, leave, I don’t want to see you again.”  
He heard the front door slam and he couldn’t tell if the water on his cheeks were from his eyes or the rain. It was both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so I hope it doesn't suck. By the way, I don't really ship them, I know it's a very controversial thing in the fandom bc people don't like Mary. But their relationship is so beautiful so I had to write something. More emotional stuff to come!


End file.
